


Hope for the Future

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Post-War, Pregnancy, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: He understands that he is still very much lacking and that he is ultimately flawed, but he knows he will be able to get through it with the help and support of you, his most beloved.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Kudos: 75





	Hope for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory game anniversary fic. Originally written as a Canon x OC thing but rewritten as a reader-insert instead

It's been one year since the end of the war that ravaged the lands of Fódlan. Dimitri has since taken his place upon the throne, his rightful place as king. Many lives have been lost from all the fighting, but Dimitri, along with the newly appointed Archbishop, Byleth, hope to work together to strive for a long-lasting peace. It's a difficult task, and it's without a doubt going to be a long journey, but Dimitri has faith in himself and his people. He understands that he is still very much lacking and that he is ultimately flawed, but he knows he will be able to get through it with the help and support of you, his most beloved.

"My king..." you sigh, sounding slightly exasperated as you carefully place your hands atop the man's shoulders. "You always tell me not to overwork myself. Shouldn't you be taking your own advice?"

"I'm almost done," Dimitri tries to argue as he continues to look over and sign the documents laid out on the desk before him.

You fondly shake your head. "That's what you said hours ago. Please, Dima, take a break and rest already. It's late. Lie down with me."

The pleading tone from your lips finally prompt the king to stop writing. He sets his quill down and sighs in defeat. "...Very well." He stands up from his seat, trying to ignore the satisfied smile on your lips.

The two of you head out the door, and Dedue, who was waiting ever so patiently and diligently by the doorway, bows his head in greeting and acknowledgement. He moves aside to give you and Dimitri room to head towards the royal chambers, and the pair of you offer the loyal man a grateful smile. With nobody else around the halls, the three of you relax around one another and begin talking in a much more casual manner.

"It's been a year, hasn't it?" Dimitri makes an off-handed comment, his tone sounding somewhat melancholic. "Yet the world is still far from being in peace."

"But it's a start," you add, not wanting Dimitri to think of only the negative aspects of the world at the time. You reach out to take his hand, interlacing your fingers together. "Not everything is going to change overnight, but things are already improving. It might be slow progress, but it's still progress."

"They're right, Your Majesty," Dedue chimes in, hoping his words can provide his liege some comfort. "You've been working tirelessly to help your people. The people admire you and your efforts."

Dimitri presses his lips together in a firm line, and he gently squeezes your hand. "Thank you..." he whispers. "I wouldn't have been able to get this far without your help, along with the Professor and everybody else."

"We have faith in you, Dimitri," you remind him. "You are a wonderful king and just as wonderful friend and lover. We will always support you."

Dimitri smiles at you, feeling touched from the sinerity of your words. The rest of the walk is in comfortable silence, and when the group reaches both yours and Dimitri's bedroom, Dedue bows his head once more and wishes the pair of you a good night. You both return the greeting before heading inside. As per routine, you begin to help Dimitri out of his outfit so that he can change to more comfortable clothing. Usually this task would be given to the servants, but you had spoken up, saying that you would like to be the one to do it.

You aren't well-versed in the chaotic world of politics, so there was little you could do in providing support for your husband in that regard. There was little you could do to help him asides from small acts like these which is why you would prefer to do stuff like this for him rather than leave it to the servants. Dimitri, understanding your hidden feelings of inferiority, allowed you at least this much to give you a sense of peace and comfort that you were able to be of help to him, even if you were already more than enough help without you having to do all this.

With the two of you changed, you both slide into your respective sides of the bed. You cuddle up close to Dimitri as he pulls the covers up over the pair of you. You exhale a sigh, prompting Dimitri to chuckle softly.

"You look exhausted," he notes, stroking your cheek with the back of his fingers. "I thought I was supposed to be the one getting scolded to rest."

You laugh at his teasing words. "I didn't want to rest unless you were with me." You pause for a second then continue. "I spent most of my day with the healers. Since my body isn't exactly in the best shape, they wanted to go over some stuff with me to make sure I can get through my pregnancy safely. You'll probably get a report or something later with all the specifics. They don't exactly trust me to take care of myself."

"Well, I can't blame them," Dimitri quips. "You only did the bare minimum to stay alive. You weren't exactly the best at managing your health."

"That was in the past," you argue. "Back then, I didn't care about my life. I didn't care whether or not I lived or died."

Dimitri's expression falls a bit from your pitiful words. "And what about now?" He asks.

You tilt her head back to properly look at him, and you gently caress his cheek with your palm. "Now? Now I have people who love and care for me. I have people I love and care for in return. People I want to spend more time with. People I want to live for. And besides..." You pause and move to rest your hand atop your stomach, a small smile on your lips. "My body is no longer just mine alone. I have to take care of myself now so that our child can be born healthy."

Dimitri mirrors your expression, placing his hand over yours. He doesn't say anything, unable to find the words to fully convey his feelings, but the warmth in his eye is more than enough. He kisses you softly, and you return it in kind. A lot of things have happened since the start and end of the war, but even then, there's still hope for the future. So long as you remain by his side, Dimitri believes that he can face the future with pride and strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/avistella) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xAvistella)


End file.
